minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Chest
Chests are blocks that can be used to store blocks and items in Minecraft: Story Mode. Overview Appearance Chests seem to be made of wood, hence the crafting recipe. It has a 3-D-looking handle to open it. Usage Chests are used to store items. If two chests are places with each other, they will form a double chest which provides even more storage. Crafting Recipe Appearances *In "[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']]", Jesse has a chest in their treehouse, where he/she grabs Shears, and another chest, that contains a Flint and Steel. **There is a chest at the EnderCon Building Competition, but when Jesse searches it, there is nothing in the chest. **After Jesse and Reuben (Pig) gets attacked by Zombies, Petra leads them into a cave where there is her chest which Jesse gets Cobblestone and Sticks. **There is a chest in Ivor's lair which Lukas hides in when the Iron Golem attacks Jesse's gang. If Jesse chooses to save Lukas, he can be seen still hiding in this chest. **When Jesse's gang are hiding from Ivor in the basement of the EnderCon Dome, Jesse hides next to a chest. *In "[[Assembly Required|'Assembly Required']]", if Jesse goes to Redstonia, Sandy, and the Old Farmer Man both have a chest. They can be activated, but nothing can be looted. **If Jesse goes to Boom Town, there are three chests with stone, dirt, and wool during The Death Bowl. *In "[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']]", there are chests beneath the mob grinder that are looted by Jesse's Gang. **In Soren's Laboratory, Jesse looks in a chest to find a type of Blueprint that shows instructions. *In "[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']]", when Jesse's Gang and the Order escape the Wither Storm, there is a chest in the shelter they stay in with Cobblestone inside. **Lukas can be seen searching the chest. **In Ivor's Cottage there is a chest containing cobblestone and wood. **In Ivor's Amory there will be a chest containing diamonds. *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", there are numerous chests in the basement of Sky City Palace containing Spawn Eggs. **There seems to be a chest next to Gill and Maya when they throw Spawn Eggs to attack Sky City. **In the Temple of the Old Builders multiple chests can be found. When Jesse searches one of them, he finds a Cake, a Pumpkin, and an Enchanted Flint and Steel. *In "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]", there are chests in The White Pumpkin's lair that contain loot of killed YouTubers and paintings. There is also one with sticks and Ender Pearls. **While CaptianSparklez is talking, there is a shelf behind him with a chest standing on it. *In "[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']]", there are chests in Crown Mesa. Ivor searches in a chest where Jesse's gang first meet Harper and finds a redstone chip. And Harper loots a chest with mind-control chips inside of them. **Inside Harper's Secret Laboratory, Jesse grabs TNT and Buckets from a chest. *In "Hero in Residence", a chest with dark Prismarine can be seen in the Sea Temple. *In "Jailhouse Block", Lluna can be equipped with a chest if Jesse chose to leave Nurm behind. Trivia *When there is a cat is on a chest, the chest can't be opened until the cat goes away. This is a feature since Minecraft 1.2.4, and it is present in "A Portal to Mystery" Gallery Mcsm ep6 CaptainSparklez kitchen.jpg|A chest can be seen on a shelf behind CaptainSparklez. Lukas hiding image.jpeg|Lukas hiding in a chest. Category:Blocks Category:Items Category:Minecraft Features Category:Craftable Items